Joey's Other Life
by iluvglee1
Summary: This story is a story about if Joey had Step siblings that his fellow friends, and boyfriend (Shane), didn't know about. Follow along and if you don't like the idea of this story then don't read. Joey/Shane slash. OCs such as Sarah, Sally, James, Blaine, and a mom who still has no name. so far thats all the OCs. rated T just i case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I wanted to make one of these kinds of stories for Joey and Shane and all the other youtubers they r friends with.**

* * *

There was a girl named Sarah who went to California with her sister, her sister's son, and her sister's boyfriend. That was the day she met her favorite youtubers. Joey Graceffa, and Shane Dawson. She just had to tell her mom. So that's where our story starts. "Hey sissy, I have to call mom and tell her who I just met!" She told her sister excitedly. She pulled out her phone and called her mom. "Mom!" She exclaimed when her mom answered.

"Yes Sarah?" He mom asked tiredly.

"You will not believe who I just met!" Sarah said.

"Who?" Her mom asked.

"Joey Graceffa and Shane Dawson!" She exclaimed.

"Who was the first one?" Her mom asked cautiously.

"Joey Graceffa." Sarah exclaimed again.

Her mom was silent for a minute before she sighed. "Honey I have to tell you something." Her mom said.

"What is it mom?" She asked. Little did she know that the life changing information she was about to get was known by three people aside from her mom.

"Sarah, give years before I had your brother me and your brother me and your dad split up for about a year and me and a guy hooked up, he got me pregnant and I had a boy and we decided to give him his father's last name, you're father knew about, the guy I had the baby with, his last name was Graceffa and we named the kid... Joseph Michael Graceffa. Four years after I had him, me and your dad had your brother, two years later we had your sister, and four more years later we had you." Her mom finished. Sarah stood there silently not realizing her sister was staring at her, knowing what she was just told. "Sarah?" Her mom asked.

"W-Why?" Sarah stuttered out.

"Why what?" Her mom asked curiously.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sarah asked.

So her mom proceeded to tell her. Her sister, Sally, saw Joey and Shane walking down a sidewalk. "Will you hold him?" She asked James, her boyfriend. He took their son and she ran over to Shane and Joey. "Hey Joey!" She said.

He stopped and turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Mom just told Sarah that you're our step-brother." Sally said.

"How'd she react?" Joey asked.

Sally shrugged. "When I spotted you, She was just standing there silently." Sally said.

"Hm. Come on lets go talk to her."

Sally, Joey, and Shane walked back to where Sarah was still standing. "Well does Joey know at least?" They heard Sarah ask her mom.

"Yes. The whole family knows except you because I wanted to wait until you were 18. Your sister only found out last year and your brother found out when he was 18 too. I wanted to wait another 3 years, until you were 18, to tell you." Her mom explained.

Sarah looked up and noticed Joey and Shane. She sighed. "Look Mom I need to go, I think Joey wants to talk to me." She said.

"OK honey, Love you."

"Love you too." They hung up and she turned to Joey, crossing her arms.

* * *

**OK so i thought this would be a fun little Fic to wright. The summary said a lot so if you still decided to read this and didn't like it then don't leave any hate reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 chapters in one day? no way! lol, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

They went to Joey's so they could talk. "I'll leave you guys to it." Sally said, and she and James walked away, getting to know the house.

Sally sat on a couch, no longer excited, actually kinda mad. "Do you want me to go show those 3 around so you two can talk?" Shane asked Joey.

Joey nodded. "Please?"

Shane nodded and walked away to find James, Sally, and their son, Blaine. Sarah crossed her arms and legs. "Are you angry?" Joey asked.

"I'm just mad not angry." Sarah said.

"Look when I saw you commenting on my videos I wanted to tell you, so we could meet sometime. But my dad always told me that they didn't want you to know yet, so I couldn't tell you. I promise you that if i was allowed i would have told you." Joey explained.

Sarah was silent just staring at a wall. She sighed and looked at Joey. "I know." She said, she got up and hugged Joey.

They jumped apart when they heard something come from the kitchen. They ran to the kitchen and stopped. "What happened?" Joey asked looking at the splattered smoothie and broken blender glass.

"I, uh, tried to make them a smoothie." Shane said looking at the floor. "Sorry Babe." He mumbled. Sally and James didn't hear the last part bur Sarah did.

Joey sighed. "Its fine, just let me clean this up, alright?" Joey asked.

Everyone nodded and exited except for Sarah. She knelt down to help Joey. "So you two are dating?" She said.

"Huh? Who?" Joey asked, confused.

"You and Shane. When he said sorry he called you 'Babe'." She explained.

Joey sighed. "Yeah. Me and him are together, just don't tell anyone, please?"

Sarah patted his shoulder. "I won't."

Joey nodded and they went to the living room. "So how long are you guys in C.A.?" Joey asked Sally, James,and Sarah.

"Its summer break so the whole break." Sarah said.

"Where are you guys staying?" Shane asked.

"A hotel." Sally said.

"Well if you guys want you can stay here." Joey said.

"Well we already paid for the hotel room." James trailed off.

"But if Sarah wants to stay here, she can." Sally said.

"OH MY GOODNESS GRACIANIOUS ! SERIOUSLY?!" Sarah exclaimed.

Joey laughed and Sarah looked at him, confused. "Do you say that every time you get excited?" He asked smiling.

At first Sarah was confused, but then she blushed and nodded. "Yes you can stay here if you want Sarah, if that's OK with Joey." Sally said.

Joey nodded. "Its fine. It'll give me a chance to get to know my step-sister better." He said.

"Well we can go get your things now if you want Sarah." Sally said. Sarah nodded excited and they left to go get her bags from the hotel.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! XOXO :D. Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This chapter is longer than the other two, hope you like.**

* * *

Sarah sat her last bag down in the guest room and looked around, smiling. "Sarah!" She heard Shane call.

She walked down to the living room where Shane was. "Yeah Shane?" She asked.

"Are you going to say goodbye to your sister before Joey takes them back to the hotel?" He asked her motioning to Sally, James, and Blaine.

"Oh!" Sarah went over to them and hugged Sally. "Visit every now and then?" Sarah asked/commanded.

Sally nodded. "I will."

Sarah let go and kissed Blaine's forehead. "Love you baby boy." Sarah said to her nephew. She looked at Sally. "Love you Sis." She said to Sally.

"Love you too." She said to Sarah and they walked out the door and to Joey's car.

After they drove away Shane turned to Sarah. "Hey wanna do a collab?" He asked her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Um alright." She said. "What are we going to do?"

Shane dug out two blenders, his blender, and Joey's back up one. "Ever done the smoothie challenge?" He asked her.

Sarah groaned. "No but I have seen you YouTubers doing it." She said walking over to the coffee table. She pulled out a pen and pad of paper.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked curiously.

"I'm writing good and bad foods." She looked up over at Shane. "Come write two good and two bad liquids." She said. Shane understood and went over and helped her.

* * *

"Hey guys! I'm here today with Joey Graceffa's step-sister! Sarah Cunningham!" Shane exclaimed.

Sarah waved at the camera. "You guys will get to know that story when they tell you, so you guys won't be seeing this until after you find out their story. Anyways guys guess what we're doing today!" Shane said smiling.

"The Smoothie Challenge!" Sarah exclaimed.

"That's right guys!" Shane said. He picked up a plastic container. "There's six foods here. Three good ones and three bad ones. We each pick one at a time and put them into our blenders." Shane explained. "Since you're a guest you can go first." He told Sarah.

She picked a piece of paper out of the container. She unfolded it and smiled. "Banana!" She grabbed a banana and put some in the blender.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Pure luck." He said pulling out a piece of paper and then groaned.

Sarah laughed. "What is it Shane?"

He grabbed the mustard and showed it to her and the camera. "This shit." He said opening the bottle. He put some in the blender and put the bottle back down.

Sarah was still laughing but she pulled out another paper. As soon as she read the little piece of paper she immediately stopped laughing and threw the paper in the air. "Sardines!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. Shane burst out laughing. Sarah looked over at him and glared. She opened the sardines and held her breath as she put some in the blender.

Shane smiled at her and pulled another piece of paper. He laughed again. "Blueberries!" He said happily. He put a good amount into his smoothie then put the package back down. "Yum!" He said.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "This is my last one so if it isn't good i'm going to flip some shit!" She said then immediately covered her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

Shane's eyes went wide. "Woah. Very unexpected." He said then chuckled. "Calm down Sarah, pick an ingredient."

She pulled out a piece of paper and immediately smiled. "Strawberries!" she said showing the camera.

"Fuck!" Shane said.

Neither of them realized that Joey had come back and neither of them heard him start laughing. Sarah laughed knowing that he was cussing because they both knew that the last paper was bad. She put some strawberries in the blender. "It'll be OK Shane." She said trying, but failing, not to laugh.

Shane glared at her and took the last piece of paper. "I already know what this fucking is." He said.

"But everybody else doesn't." Sarah said.

Shane shook his head not want to say it. Sarah chuckled while Shane begrudgingly went to get the last ingredient. She looked at the camera. "Its dog food." She said. Shane came back and put some in his blender. "OK! Time for liquids!" Sarah said. She put the four pieces of folded up paper into the container. "You get to go first this time." She told Shane.

He pulled out a piece of paper and read it out loud. "Chocolate milk." He said more excitedly. He put the milk in his blender.

Sarah picked a piece of paper. "Tomato sauce." She said with a disgusted look on her face. She put some in the blender.

Shane patted her back and took an ingredient. "Oh god. Orange Juice." He said. He put some in his blender.

Sarah laughed and took a piece of paper out. "White milk." She said pouring some into the blender.

"OK now we have all the ingredients in out blenders, its time to blend!" Shane said. Joey watched as they blended the smoothies and they turned disgusting looking colors. Shane pulled out two cups. "Time to try them." He handed Sarah a cup. Sarah frowned as she poured some of her smoothie into the cup and Shane did the same. "Ready?" Shane asked Sarah.

Sarah shook her head. "Not at all, but I have to f=do some time. better sooner than later."

"One, Two, Three." Shane counted and they both quickly drank their whole cup.

* * *

**OK so i did this on a time limit because in about 15 minutes Jimmy Fallon is on and Chris Colfer is on it tonight. Hope you liked this though. Please review?**


End file.
